The power of Five
by Pricat
Summary: ShrekW.I.T.C.H crossover. Fiona, Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Queen Lillian become the Guardians of the Veil and must defeat evil but find it's not as easy as they though it would be...
1. Start of something Magical

The Power of Five 

Fiona was feeling sad and in a bad mood because somebody had been making fun of her. She decided to take a walk in the forest to calm down. But on her way back home to the swamp, she found a weird necklace. "What is it? It looks pretty." She thought as she slipped it on. It was a pink orb with metal clasps around it. It glowed with a bright pink light. "Cool. I've got to show the others this." She thought as she entered the swamp.

Later she was at Far, Far Away visiting her Mom and having tea with Snow White and the other princesses. "What did you get that thing? A antique shop or something?" Snow said meanly. "I did not! I found it in the forest for your information. Besides it's cute." Fiona retorted. Lillian then saw the necklace glow brightly and five drops of magical energy shot out of it. "What's going on here?" Fiona said to them as magical energy filled the room. Suddenly someone appeared. It was a man in robes with pale blue like skin. "_Hello Fiona. I see you found the Heart of Candracar."_ He said to her. "Who're you? How do you know me?" she asked him worried as she struck a karate pose. "_I'm the Oracle of Candracar, an all seeing being. I've been watching you and your princess friends for a while because the Veil is weak again and dark forces will break loose here in this kingdom and Duloc. You and your friends are the new Guardians of the Veil." _He explained to her calmly.

"What are the Guardians of the Veil if you don't mind me asking?" she said to him. The Oracle smiled at her fiery tone. "_They are the ones who use their powers to close the portals to this realm and other worlds. You are the Keeper of the Heart Fiona and the leader of the Guardians. If you don't succeed, everything will be destroyed." _He said calmly. He watched as the Heart went into Fiona's chest. "Hey where the Heart go?" she asked worriedly. "_It stays within the Keeper's chest but reveals itself when you need to use it or to transform into your Guardian forms. I must go now. Good Luck." _He said as he vanished and the magical energy faded… "Fiona are you okay?" Lillian asked as she woke up.

"Yeah I'm fine. That necklace I found... It's called the Heart of Candracar and that Snow, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and I are the Guardians of the Veil and we have to protect the world from dark forces or something." she told them as she opened her eyes. She found them in their Guardian forms. Snow White was in a white halter top with a red skirt and purple leggings with black stripes. She also had black boots on her feet. She and the others then felt weird as something grew out of their backs. "Guys I think you grew wings!" Fiona said to them. Snow smiled at that but Cinderella was shocked as well as Sleeping Beauty. Cinderella was in a blue halter top with blue striped leggings and blue boots. Sleeping Beauty was wearing a green halter top with a yellow mini skirt and boots. They watched as a pink drop shot out of Fiona's chest and surrounded her in magic. When it faded, she gasped in awe. She had a black top and a long flowing black dress that hid purple striped leggings with pea green boots. She had purple flower like wings. "Y..You look more awesome than your normal self." Snow White told her as she hovered in the air with them but her mother was hovering in the air too. "Mom you're a Guardian too?" she asked confused. "Yes." she said as she accidentally let a tornado like breath of air from her mouth. "Watch it!" Snow snapped angrily. "I'm sorry." Lillian said quietly. She had a violet top on with a violet dress on but no wings. "You should show Dad your Guardian form. He'd go berserk!" Fiona joked.

"Is there a way to turn us back? I don't want to go around like this all the time!" Cinderella asked Fiona. At that the Heart of Candracar was in Fiona's hand. It glowed and magical energy surrounded them as they became their normal selves again. "That's good. But how are we supposed to fight these dark forces this Oracle guy told you about?" Sleeping Beauty asked Fiona. "He said that we can use our powers to kick their butts but I'm not so sure. I think Mom used some of her power by accident." she said calmly. "Does this make you the leader of our evil fighting group?" Lillian asked. "Oh yeah! That Oracle guy said I was the Keeper of the Heart and the leader." Fiona answered. Later she came home to the swamp but her mind was buzzing with thoughts. "Are you okay?" Shrek asked her. "Uh-huh. I'm fine." she answered him. He saw a glow in her eye that told him otherwise. "I wonder what you're hiding." he thought as he stirred the stew...


	2. Secrets

The Power of Five 

Ch 2

Charming was furious as he stood in his late mother's factory. Fiona's husband was living his dream and he hated that fact. "There must be some way to destroy them." He said bitterly as he drank some wine. Suddenly he saw something open in the wall opposite him. It was a portal. "What is this?" he asked as two strangers came out of it. One was very thin, wore black robes, had silvery hair and smiled evilly but the other one freaked him out. It was a lizard man with green skin and a red mask around his eyes, had a snake like tail. "I'm sorry to scare you." He hissed as magic surrounded him and he transformed into a man. "W…Who're you guys? What do you want?" Charming asked them fearfully. "Don't be alarmed Charming. I'm Phobos Prince of Meridian and this is my servant Cedric who's a snake beast. I know what you desire. The kingdom of Far, Far Away but the leader of the Guardian's husband is always in the way." Phobos told him quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Charming asked him curiously. Phobos smiled as an image of Fiona and the other princesses in their Guardian forms. "They're the new Guardians of the Veil, the Oracle's pets. They're also my sworn enemies. They want to take away my kingdom from me. Once I saw this, I'd knew you'd want to help." He told him. Charming smiled. "Oh yes! Soon they'll wish they were never Guardians!" he told him. Phobos laughed at that. "I also want the Heart of Candracar for myself but past Keepers never let me take it from them." He told Charming.

"We should attack Fiona and her family athe swamp and then take her precious husband as a hostage." Charming said. "Will this work?" Cedric asked. "Yes. She'll do anything for her True Love even give over the Heart!" Charming told him. Phobos smiled as an image of Fiona with her family appeared in his hand. "But we won't attack now. We must make her think it's safe to tell him her secret and then when she lets her guard down, that's when we'll attack!" he told him. Meanwhile in the swamp Fiona was still up in bed while her husband was asleep. She was looking at the night sky and saw a shooting star. _"Should I tell him that I'm the leader of the Guardians of the Veil and that my friends and I have to save the world? But he'd never believe me unless I showed him. I wonder how Mom's doing about this Guardian stuff. I hope Dad's not too freaked."_ She thought as her eyes closed into sleep. Meanwhile in the palace of Far, Far Away Lillian was in bed with Harold. "I have something to tell you but you may not believe me." she said to him. "Don't worry honey. Nothing you say I don't believe." he told her as he ate some flies.

"Okay here goes." she began but suddenly she closed her eyes. Harold watched as magical energy surrounded her. When she opened them, she was in her Guardian form. He gasped as he saw this and choked on the fly he was eating. "Are you alright!" she asked as she flew near him. This shocked him even more. "W...What happened to you?" he asked terrified. "Your daughter and I along with the other princesses are the Guardians of the Veil. We have to use our powers to defeat evil." Lillian explained to him calmly. She then changed back into her normal self. "Is Fiona like this too?" he asked her. "Yes. Are you worried?" she said to him. "I am. The thought of you and Fiona in dangerous situations like this shocks me. Why did you choose this?" he told her. "We didn't choose to be Guardians. It just happened. There's nothing we can do about it. Besides Fiona and I can handle anything." she reassured him. She watched as he calmed down and she climbed into bed gently as not to crush him. "Besides Fiona's probably telling her husband all this herself." Lillian said.

Shrek then felt himself being woken up by the babies. When he came back into the bedroom, Fiona was up waiting for him. She then closed her eyes as the energy from the Heart transformed her into her Guardian form. Shrek was shocked that he dropped the cup of coffee he had been holding. "Honey there's something I have to tell you." she told him. "Does it have anything to do with why you're like this with wings?" he asked nervously. "My friends, my mother and I are the Guardians of the Veil. We were chosen by the Oracle of Candracar to be this and defend this kingdom and others from dark forces. I'm the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar and the leader of our group. I'm sorry. I should've told you eariler but I was scared." she explained. Suddenly she saw something appear from the wall and grab her husband. "Fiona! Don't worry about me." Shrek told her as the creature vanished with him. This angered her. "I've got to get the others to unite so we can save him!" Fiona thought as she became her normal self and ran out of the swamp towards Far, Far Away...


	3. She won't give up the one she Loves

The power of Five 

Ch 3

Lillian was curious as she met her daughter in the royal garden. "What's wrong dear?" she asked her. "It's Shrek. I told him about being a Guardian. He freaked but then this snake like creature appeared and took him and now I'm worried. We've got to get the other girls to help." Fiona told her quietly. She agreed as they went to find the other Guardians.

Meanwhile in the late Fairy Godmother's factory Charming had tied Shrek to a steel table. Phobos watched as Charming waited eagerly for him to come around. "Why're you waiting for him to wake up? I don't understand." He told him. "Because I have a score to settle with him." Charming replied. Cedric watched as Shrek opened his eyes. "Oh great! Prince burro kidnapped me. What do you want?" he said to Charming. "Just to settle a score and so my new friends can take the Heart of Candracar from your wife." He snarled as he saw Cedric bite him in the face and then wrap himself around him. "Does this please you?" he hissed to Charming. "Yes it does. Seeing my enemy being choked like this." He told him. But Cedric let him go. Charming watched as Shrek rubbed his neck.

Fiona and Lillian then saw Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty join them. "What's going on?" Snow asked them. "Some snake like creature came and took my husband. I'm assuming he works for the dark forces the Oracle told us about. We need to use our Guardian powers to save him. Please!" Fiona explained to them. "But we don't know how to use our powers yet!" Cinderella said as the Heart appeared in Fiona's hand. "I know but you've got to try. Guardians unite!" Fiona told her as the drops of magical energy shot out and surrounded them transforming them into Guardians of the Veil. "Let's do it!" Lillian said as they rose into the air and took off into the night sky on their wings. As they flew, a mental image revealed itself in Fiona's head. "I know where they are. They're at the Fairy Godmother's factory!" she told them. They then landed outside it in a matter of minutes. The door was locked with steel padlocks. "How're we going to get in?" Lillian asked. Snow then held out one of her hands and thought very hard. Suddenly a blast of fire shot out of it and melted the locks. Fiona then kicked down the door. "They're here!" Phobos said as he made himself, Cedric and Charming invisble. Fiona saw her husband on a steel table hurt and trying to break free. "Are you okay?" she asked him as his eyes opened. "I'll be fine. You've got to get out of here. Phobos will try to take the Heart from you. Just leave me." He told her. "No! I won't." Fiona said defiantly. "Too bad Guardian." She heard somebody say as he appeared. It was Cedric. Fiona and the others watched as he transformed into his lizard man form. "You! You're the one who took him. What do you want?" she asked. "You should know Fiona. We want the Heart of Candracar. " he told her. But then he was knocked off his feet by a blast of water that had shot out of Cinderella's hand. "Thanks for that." Fiona said as she felt angry. Phobos then made himself known. But then they felt the place shake. "What's going on?" Shrek asked as Cedric wrapped his scaly body around him and watched as Phobos opened a portal. "Next time you'll not be lucky Guardians!" he said as he went through it. Fiona then realised what caused the earth quake. It was her anger. She then got an idea as she looked at the still open portal. "Follow me!" she said as she went through the portal.

The other girls nodded as they followed her through it. The portal closed after that. They were worried about where they'd end up. As they came out the other side, they found themselves in a city but it seemed sad… "What is this place?" Cinderella asked. "I don't know." Fiona told her calmly. She then saw the castle looming above the city. "That's where he must be." she thought as she flew up there and into the castle through an open window. "What's she doing?" Sleeping Beauty asked. "I think she's going in there on her own. Come on! We've got to help her in case that Phobos freak attacks and takes the Heart." Lillian said as they flew in through the window but somebody had followed them...


	4. The secret Guardian of the Veil

The power of Five 

Ch 4

His name was Vathek. He was a friend of the rebels. They wanted Meridian to be the way it was before Phobos messed it up. The leader of the resistance had alerted him that there were new Guardians of the Veil. He'd been hiding in Duloc watching as Phobos and Cedric took the Keeper of the Heart's husband. He then came to a door and opened it a little. It was the door to the throne room. Phobos and Cedric were planning something. He then snuck in. Shrek was tied up to a wall by a few of Phobo's Murmurmers. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." He whispered as he broke the vines. Phobos growled as Fiona and the other Guardians of the Veil showed up.

"Wait! I mean no harm." Vathek said as they escaped through a portal back to Far, Far Away. Snow , Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Lillian saw fire blaze in Fiona's eyes as she transformed them back into their normal selves. She then stormed over to the strange ogre that had gotten her husband out of Phobo's clutches. "I don't think so! Unhand my husband now!" she yelled angrily as she assumed a karate stance but fainted. "What did you do to her?" Lillian asked worriedly. "Nothing. She is exhausted. Phobos taking her husband wore her out. I'll take them back to their swamp." He said to her quietly. That shocked the other Guardians. "How do you know where the swamp is?" Lillian told him angrily. "I've been watching them ever since I heard rumours of you guys being the new Guardians. I'm sorry if you're upset but we had to know." Vathek explained to her calmly.

He watched as the other Guardians went their ways. Lillian took one last look and went off back to the castle. She hoped her son and daughter in law would be okay. Vathek sighed as he made his way to the swamp and entered the house. He put both of them in bed and pulled the blankets over them. "Good night. In the morning we'll have much to talk about." He whispered as he left the room. He then sat in Shrek's alligator chair and waited until morning. He hoped that they would understand. It was dawn as Fiona woke up. "How did I get here?" she asked as she got up and walked into the living room. She saw Vathek sitting there and was angry. "What're you still doing here?" she asked him. "Calm down Fiona. I'm Vathek a friend of the Rebels of Meridian. We're on your side. We want Meridian to be the way it was before Phobos messed up everything. We heard you and your friends became the Guardians of the Veil. I know we're in good hands after what you did last night. How is he?" he told her. "I don't know. He hasn't woken up yet. He has a massive bite on his cheek." She said to him.

"Yes I saw that. Cedric did that as torture. You see they wanted him to tell them and Charming where the Guardians of the Veil were but he never told them so they kept torturing him but he kept his tongue. He's very brave." Vathek replied as he watched her cook. She then heard moaning come from the bedroom. "Excuse me. He's woken up and I need to talk to him." Fiona said as she left the room and went into the bedroom. Shrek was just waking up. He wasn't feeling too good. He had bruises and cuts from the torture Phobos inflicyed on him. "Hey honey. I'm sorry." She said to him. "Sorry for what? Protecting me and another world? I know you feel bad about me being hurt by that Phobos creep but it wasn't your fault. Every thing hurts." He said to her. She nodded. "I know but you and the kids… if you got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." She told him quietly. "I know but this thing happened without a warning." he said as they kissed. She then came back into the living room.

Vathek had blue skin, huge but heavyset body, wore a brown coat. "How is he?" he asked her. "He's fine. Just beat up and tired." she told him. "I know. Phobos and Cedric put him under a lot of torture to find out where you and the other Guardians were but he wouldn't tell. He's very loyal." he said. "I know that." Fiona replied. Lillian then showed up. "Ah! I see the Guardian of Air has joined us." Vathek said. "What did you mean by that?" both Fiona and Lillian asked curiously. "You and your friends have powers as Guardians over the elements. Your Mom's is Air. You're the Keeper of the Heart but your powers are unknown." he told them.

"That means Snow controls fire, Sleeping Beauty can control Earth and Cinderella Water? That's awesome!" Fiona said. She then saw Shrek walk into the room slowly but fell. Fiona caught him and sat him at the table. Suddenly a drop of magical energy shot out of the Heart that had appeared in her hand and surrounded him. He hovered in the air on dragon wings and was in a knight's armour. "What element's this?" Lillian asked. "It's a hidden element that the Oracle put in the Heart waiting for someone with a pure heart and now it's found that in your husband. He's the sixth and secret Guardian of the Veil." Vathek said as Fiona transformed her husband back into his normal self. Lillian watched as her daughter helped him back into bed.

"What do you mean he's the secret Guardian?" Fiona told him. "Because there should be only five. If Phobos knew, he'd try to hurt him. Only you and the Guardian of Air can know this." Vathek explained. Fiona understood as she saw Shrek wake up. "I'm so proud that you're a Guardian like us. Now we can fight by each other's side. But nobody else can know." she whispered as she kissed him. He nodded as his eyes closed...


	5. The Heart in Danger

The power of Five 

Ch 5

Fiona watched as her husband entered the living room again. He was feeling better but still a bit sore. Vathek was still there too. "What element does my husband control?" Fiona asked curiously. "It's the Element of Bravery, one that when all six of you unite makes you very powerful against Phobos. But he'll try to find him." He told her. She smiled at the shock on Shrek's face.

"What do you mean I'm a Guardian of the Veil? I thought there were only five." He told her. "Yes I know that." She said as the Heart reappeared in her hand and transformed him into his Guardian form. He looked at himself in awe as he hovered in the air on dragon like wings. "What element am I?" he asked her confused. "It's the Element of Bravery. It had been waiting in the Heart of Candracar waiting for someone brave like you to bear it." She explained as she transformed him back into his normal self. "You can't let anyone know you're the sixth Guardian. Not Puss, not Donkey or even Artie. If they knew, then Phobos would find out and hurt you. That's something I couldn't bear." She told him. He understood but wasn't happy. "_I can't believe I'm the sixth Guardian of the Veil but there's a downside to it. I can't let anyone know I'm the Guardian of Bravery, not even my friends and I always tell them everything."_ He thought to himself.

But in Meridian Phobos had found out that the sixth Guardian had been anointed and was furious. He was still angry after losing to the Guardians of the Veil. "I've got an idea!" Charming said as he saw an image of the swamp. "What is it?" Cedric hissed to him. He swallowed his fear as Cedric became a mortal again. "The Keeper of the Heart lives there with her husband and family right? I propose we take her children and use them to make her reveal the identity of the sixth Guardian." He told them. Phobos liked this plan. "It's perfect!" he said as he opened a portal with dark magic. Cedric retransformed into a lizard man and went through it. He cackled as he hid in the shadows surrounding the swamp. Fiona had gone out for a while and Shrek was left with the kids. Cedric smiled as he slipped into the swamp house through the window. He made his way into the triplet's room and smiled evilly showing his fangs. "Perfect! Phobos will be delighted once I bring them to him. Then we'll find the sixth pathetic Guardian of the Veil and crush whoever it is." he thought as he vanished into another portal with the triplets.

It was later that night when Fiona heard no crying when she realised something wasn't right. She then opened the door to her children's room nervously. "Guys are you in here?" she whispered but when she found the beds empty, she was fearful that something had taken them. She then came back into her and Shrek's room upset. Shrek was waiting for her but saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong honey? Tell me!" he said to her as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's the kids... They're gone. Something took them. It must've been Charming." she said through tears. "Ssh it'll be alright Fi. We're Guardians of the Veil remember? We won't stand by and let this happen." he reassured her in his gentlest of tones. She then got an idea.

He watched as the Heart of Candracar appeared once more and she transformed into her Guardian form. "What're you up to?" he asked her nervously. "I just realised what happened to them. Phobos has them probably in Meridian. I'm getting them back." she said determinedly. "Shouldn't the other Guardians go with ya just in case?" he asked her. "No honey I can do this by myself. If I need help I'll let the other Guardians know through the Heart." she told him as she disappeared through a portal she'd opened using the Heart. "Please be safe. If anything happened to you or the kids, I'd never move on." he thought as he sat in the alligator chair near the fire. Phobos and Charming cackled as Cedric put the triplets in a cage. They started to cry loudly. "Are we scared? Good!" he hissed as he showed his fangs. Fiona could hear them as she entered Meridian.

She then flew into the castle but transformed back into her normal self as she reached the throne room. Phobos laughed as she came closer to the cage her children were in. He then revealed himself. "Hello Fiona." he said with cruelty in his eyes. "Let my children go! They've nothing to do with this!" she yelled at him. "I might let them go if..." he said. "If what?" she asked nervously. "If you reveal the identity of the sixth Guardian to me, I might let them go unharmed but as for you, it's a different matter." he explained.

A cold sweat ran through Fiona at his words. The only way she could save her children was if she revealed the sixth Guardian's identity but she could never betray her husband. "I can't tell you!" she answered him quietly. "Too bad." Phobos said as he shot her with blasts of magic. The triplets cried as their mother lay on the floor. "D...Did you kill her?" Charming asked worriedly. "No I didn't. I hurt her with it just. I need her alive for the sixth Guardian to reveal itself and I have a feeling the Keeper of the Heart and the sixth Guardian are related." he answered.

Shrek had woken up from a very bad dream of Phobos hurting Fiona. He'd asked her to reveal the sixth Guardian but she wouldn't. "I've got to get to Meridian but how can I? I'm not in my Guardian form and I need Fiona to do that with the Heart." he said but he heard knocking at the door and answered it. It was Snow, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Lillian. They looked upset. "Is Fiona here? We need to talk to her." Lillian said to him. They gasped when they realised she wasn't. "What are we going to do? We can't go to Meridian or transform without the Heart and it's with Fiona!" Snow said.

But then he went into the bedroom and closed his eyes. He was feeling something. Suddenly magic surrounded him as he transformed into his Guardian self. "Yes! I can do it without the Heart. Time to save Fiona and the kids!" he thought as he flew back into the room. The girls were amazed by this stranger. "Who're you?" Cinderella asked. "I'm the sixth Guardian. I control the element of Bravery. Let's go save Fiona!" he told them as they used their inner strength to transform into their Guardian selves. He amazed himself when he opened a portal to Meridian as they flew through it in the hopes of saving their leader and his wife...


	6. Reunited With Old Friends

The Power of Five 

Ch 6

Fiona was nervous. She wanted her children to be safe but couldn't give up the Heart of Candracar either. "_This isn't fair! I have to save my kids but I won't hand over the Heart. _

_Who knows what evil Charming and Phobos could do with it." _She thought as she saw her friends arrive in their Guardian forms. But then two other Guardians showed up. One of then wore red and black glasses, short black hair with red streaks running through it, slender. She wore a grey halter top, black leggings with grey stripes and black flowert wings. The other Guardian had long chestnut hair, dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue top with purple leggings with blue stripes and brown flowery wings.

"Don't worry Fiona. It's us Carley and Leah." they told her. Fiona and the other princesses were happy to see their friends again especially Shrek. "What're you guys doing here? It's awesome to see you guys again. How did you become Guardians of the Veil?" Snow asked Leah. "We were hanging in Duloc when suddenly these two tear drop like balls of energy appeared out of nowhere. They surrounded Carley and me and we became what you see before you. I was freaked out but Carley explained everything to me. I don't know what we control." she explained as Lillian had the triplets in her arms.

"You won't get away easily Guardians!" Phobos yelled as Cedric lunged at them but Carley then glowed. Suddenly dragons appeared out of nowhere and attacked Cedric and Phobos. "Let's go now. They're occupied with those dragons." Carley told Fiona as they flew off.

They landed at the swamp. The Heart of Candracar appeared in Fiona's hand and returned them to normal form. Carley smiled as Shrek returned to normal. He noticed she was shivering a little. "It's her fear. It wants her to make it real through her element powers but I don't know what hers is." Leah answered him. "I know what it is." Vathek told them. Carley shivered more in worry. "Yes I was a bad guy but I changed. She controls the element of Dreams. She can bring anything she dreams to life just like that." he said reassuringly. Leah then understood.

"So that's where those dragons came from! She wanted to protect us so brought good hearted dragons she imagined to life because they're loyal and brave." she replied. "That's not all. She can bring anything she imagines to life, even things that freak her out. But she has great control over it. I'm not so sure about your element though." he answered softly. Suddenly a bad ogre appeared from nowhere. "O great. One of her fears is of bad ogres, right?" Shrek said as he took it on. "Carley make it go away!" Leah yelled in worry as her friend's eyes glowed and the bad ogre shattered and disappeared. "That was close. Is she okay?" Shrek told Leah. She saw her friend run off.

"Wait! Come back! It wasn't your fault." she said catching up to her disabled friend. "Just leave me. I-I'm too dangerous for anyone to be around in case they get hurt and I don't want that to happen, especially not to you or Shrek. You guys are my best friends." the teen said through tears as her eyes glowed with purple light. "It's okay. I know you're scared about your powers. I'm worried too because I don't know mine are yet. I know you'd never hurt us like that." Leah reassured her as they walked back to the swamp.

Phobos was smiling. He could get the creative one to trust him if he tried to help her. Charming cackled at the genius of his plan along with Phobos and Cedric... Soon the world would be theirs...


End file.
